


Sleepwalker

by CaliberRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forever Wincest Fest (Supernatural), Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Lust, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Sam keeps having dreams about a woman in red, they cause him less sleep and he starts sleep walking due to that fact. Then, he starts approaching his brother, Dean, late at night lustful and determined.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/ original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For those of you that are new to my uploads: Welcome! For those of you who have already read some of my stuff and have been waiting decades for me to upload something: Sorry! But welcome back! I’ve always loved Wincest and this will not just be a one-shot. I will try to get a second chapter out as soon as I can and thank you for your patience! Any feedback or criticism is welcome!😁

Sam blinked twice before shielding his eyes from the sunlight, he adjusted his light jacket before pulling the gas pump out of the impala. He yawned and brushed long hair back from his face.

“Anytime now would we great,” Dean spoke loudly from the front seat of his ‘baby.’ His voice half muffled by the BBQ chips that he was eating.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam paid the machine for the gas before hanging the pump back up. He went around the car and slid into the passengers seat.

“Dude, you look terrible,” his brother commented, bluntly. Sam knew he looked terrible already. His eyes reached the rear view mirror as if to remind himself of just how horrible he looked. He had dark circles around his eyes and his lips resembled sandpaper. Sam wet his lips with his tongue before he twisted the lid off his water bottle and took a swig. He hadn’t been sleeping very well; well, that wasn’t all true. He had been sleeping, but dreaming a lot about one thing lately.

A woman in red. Sam didn’t know what she looked like because she continuously wore a red cape with a hood. He knew what she felt like, smelled like, sounded like, tasted like. The dreams were driving him crazy and he wondered if it was a link to his psychic abilities. He hadn’t told his brother about the woman; Dean would just brush it off as wet dreams and tell his little brother to get laid.

“Thanks,” Sam said, sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Dean beamed at him before turning the car back on and driving back out onto the open road. Sam leaned back against his seat, dozing a bit. He wondered if he could get away with a quick nap. “You alright?” Dean asked, glancing over at his brother briefly.

“Mhmm.” Sam nodded, “I’m just tired.”

“Well, we have about an hour or so because we get to New York. You might as well get some sleep now while it’s my turn to drive.” Dean looked back to the road. Sam just nodded again without words and slowly drifted off to sleeping listening to AC/DC.

Suddenly, he was back at the bunker in his bedroom. This was usually how his ‘wet dreams’ started; and that’s why he knew what came next. There was a knock at his door and he stood, getting of his bed.

“May I come in?” Her voice was like silk, and sweet like sugar. Sam swallowed hard and went to the door. He paused briefly before twisting the handle and opening the door. The woman in red leaned against the door border. She wore a red cape that shielded her eyes but not he red lips; underneath she had on red lingerie with sequins and dark red heels. “I’ve been waiting for you to come back, my love. I get so lonely when you’re not around to play,” she said with a pout before sliding into the room. Despite this all being a dream, Sam swore it felt and seemed too real.

“Who are you?” He questioned. He always asked, and he always received the same answer.

She leaned in and whispered: “Whoever you want me to be.” One of her hands trailed down his body, before it reached his belt. “Playtime, baby?” Sam never said no, not to her. It was sad, really. In all his life he’d never met someone like her, had never met someone who could make him feel this good and she wasn’t even real.

“Please,” Sam begged quietly. The woman undid his jeans before she pushed both them and his briefs down. Sam groaned softly when she wrapped her small hand around his member.

“Is this what you want, lover?” She bit her lip, looking up at him. Their eyes locked and Sam lost all sense of reality. He leaned in, smashing their mouths together, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. She kissed back just as hard, pumping his cock with one hand - bringing it to life - while cupping his face with her other one. Sam unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor before his hands found her breasts. He broke away from her mouth before ducking his head to suck on her nipples.

The woman moaned and scratched at the back of his head with her long French tips.

“That’s it, baby boy. Suck on mommy’s nipples,” she said to him. Sam reached down passed her stomach to stroke her clit through her panties. She was always already wet, but he always checked anyways.

“Do you like that, baby?” He whispered into her breasts. Suddenly, the back of Sam’s head exploded with pain. He blinked and looked around, he was back in the impala with Dean.

“Fuck no, I don’t like that,” Dean said with a angry tone and wide eyes.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You almost killed us,” Dean’s tone remained angry and Sam realized that he was leaning away from his brother, chest heaving.

“What happened?” Sam wondered.

“Well, I was doing 60, minding my own business when you reached over, stroked my dick and asked if I liked it. You also called me baby,” the older Winchester explained.

“I was- I was dreaming. I’m sorry.” Sam rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m not sorry about that head smack; you deserved that.” Dean shook his head and turned into the parking lot of the Spring Green Motel. He turned off the car and looked at his brother again. “What were you dreaming about?”

After Sam explained, Dean did tell him to get laid or that head smack was gonna seem like a walk in the park. Sam changed for bed in the washroom, feeling odd about doing it around his brother because of the touching thing. He splashed cool water up into his face and blinked at himself in the mirror. What was wrong with him? Why did he dream about the woman and end up touching his brother inappropriately? Sam dried his face with a facecloth before heading back out into the main room. 

Dean was already asleep in the bed of the right, so Sam claimed the other mattress. He pulled the sheets back and slid under them, letting out a quiet sigh at the feel of the cool sheets. Sam rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

He opened his eyes, once again back in his room in the bunker. The dream had continued without him. He was lying on his back, naked, with the woman in red straddling him. She was also naked, except for the red hooded cape that still shielded her eyes. 

Red lips grinned down at him, “There you are; I’ve missed you,” she told him. “I waited for you.” She bit her lip before sliding down on his erection. Sam groaned and gripped at her hips, arching his back. “Mmm,” the woman purred, rotating her hips. She began to ride him, teasingly slow.

“Please,” Sam begged, his grip tightening on her hips. “I need more.”

“Then take it.” The woman smirked and their eyes locked. Sam reached up and gripped her throat, flipping her onto her back. Her giggles quickly turned into moans as he began to fuck her faster than she had been fucking him. “Good boy,” she murmured with that same smirk. 

“Oh, God.” Sam fucked her harder, grinding his teeth as he neared his end. 

“Come on, baby boy. Cum for me, I want to feel your juices on my skin,” the woman moaned out.

“I’m gonna cum, baby, all over you.” Sam quickened his pace, before pulling out and beginning to jerk himself off above her. His eyes traced over her supple breasts and flat stomach, but then something weird happened. Her breasts flattened and look more masculine; her stomach had abs appearing. Sam blinked; he was back in the motel room, still stroking himself off. He was no longer on top of the mystery woman; he was straddling his brother. Sam froze. Dean was still - weirdly, luckily - asleep. He let out a brief snore and shifted slightly, making Sam tense up. However, the younger Winchesters’ cock remained hard, it was even still leaking.

If Dean woke up, he would kick Sam’s ass, but-

_ But nothing, I have to get off him _ , Sam thought to himself. But- he was  _** so close.  ** _ Despite his inner thoughts and warnings, he continued to stroke himself. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. Was he really going to cum on his brothers’ chest? Did he have feelings towards Dean that were unbrotherly?

_ Maybe _ , he thought,  _ maybe he did _ .

Sam had never thought about Dean like that; it’d had never been an option. It still wasn’t an option. Dean had freaked when Sam had touched him before, so he knew that if his older brother woke up he was definitely dead. Beneath him Dean shifted and let out a murmur that sounded like Sam’s name. The younger Winchester didn’t stop, but quickened his pace.

“Sam, please stop,” Dean whispered, his head turning from side to side. Sam paused briefly to listen to his brother who was clearly still asleep. “This is wrong, we- we’re brothers,” Dean murmured. It was silent for a few seconds before the older Winchester let out a low moan that was recognizably his younger brothers’ name. “Just this- just this once, baby boy,” Dean said, quietly. “Only once. We can’t keep doing this.” Dean moaned in his sleep and Sam froze. He couldn’t believe it. His brother, his blood, was dreaming about him.  _** Him! ** _

Sam slowly slid off of his brother and quickly pulled his pajamas back on. He then went back over to Dean’s bed, where his brother was still sleep talking.

“Deeper,” his older brother moaned, his back arching bringing Sam’s attention to the tented sheets. Dean was having a wet dream about Sam and he was fully erect. Sam was impressed with the size of his member; he longed to touch it, but he kept his self-control. He didn’t want to wake Dean up, but he really wanted to wake his brother up. 

“Dean,” Sam whispered, shaking his brothers’ arm. “Dean, wake up.”

Dean blinked himself awake and looked up at Sam, “What do you want?” He grumbled out.

“Were you dreaming about me?” Sam asked, even though he knew the answer.

“What? No,” Dean answered just a little too quickly. He sat straight up with wide eyes and sweat beading down his face.

“You told me to stop, Dean, you also said: ‘this is wrong, we’re brothers.’ Then you promised me that it was only once and told me that this can’t keep happening. How many times have you dreamt about having sex with me, Dean?” It was an honest question and Sam really was curious.

“Having  _** what ** _ with you?” Dean snorted with disgust, “I wasn’t dreaming about having  _ anything _ with you.” The older Winchester went to slide off the bed, but Sam stopped him. “Sam, move,” Dean growled. 

“Admit you were dreaming about me and I will.” Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

“I wasn’t dreaming about you, Sam, I would never dream about you like that. You’re my brother and that’s disgusting.” Dean looked away from him, avoiding his gaze.

“You’re hard,” was all Sam said. Despite being covered by the sheet already, Dean placed his hands over his erection.

“You’re sick,” Dean scoffed.

“You’re a liar. I know what I heard, Dean,” Sam spoke lowly.

“You’re delusional.” Dean finally met his eyes and they locked onto each other. But it wasn’t anger in Dean’s eyes, it was fear. “Please Sam, let it go,” he gritted out. Sam, however, refused to let it go.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Sam moved closer to him, “I can be your baby boy,” he whispered.

“Sam, don’t.” Dean closed his eyes and bowed his head, “Please.”

“Why? So, you can continue to lie to me over and over again?” Sam touched Dean’s hands that were covering his own crotch.

“Don’t,” Dean was practically begging now, but he was no longer moving away from his younger brother.

“It’s okay,” Sam whispered as he moved Dean’s hands away and cupped his older brothers’ cock through the boxers.

“Please, Sam,” Dean whimpered, but didn’t make a move to stop him.

“Everything’s going to be-“

There was a sudden knock at the door; causing both Winchester’s to freeze. Then, with a voice like silk and sweet as sugar, a woman asked: “May I come in?”


	2. The Red Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s mystery woman appears at the door, startling him. Dean finds it hard to believe where she comes from, but soon does come to understand. Sam realizes that his dreams may be happening more without him even realizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry about the super vague summary, I had no idea what to write there.😅 Anyways here’s the second chapter and I hope you like it! Any feedback or criticism is welcome!

Dean and Sam both looked at each other in sync, “Expecting somebody?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, “No.” He wasn’t expecting anybody, but he knew that voice. He got to his feet very slowly and moved towards the door. Dean followed, grabbing his gun from the nightstands drawer. He cocked it and held it at the ready. Sam closed his hand around the doorknob, but hesitated. What was he expecting to see behind this door? The woman in red? But she wasn’t real, couldn’t be.

“Sam,” Dean hissed. “What are you waiting for?” Sam shook himself mentally and unlocked the chain on the door before slowly opening it. A woman stood at the doorstep. Unlike his dreams she wore black combat clothing and black stilettos. The only thing that connected to his dreams was the red cape with the hood that she wore. Sam was shaken to the core; was this really the woman from his dreams?

“Well?” She placed a hand on her hip, “Are you going to let me by?”

“Who are you?” Dean questioned, his gun still at the ready. He seemed to have more brain power than Sam at the moment; who was frozen. 

The woman sighed and lifted her hands to her hood and pulled it down, revealing her face. If Sam hadn’t been speechless before, he sure as hell was now. She was beautiful, frighteningly so, in fact. Her hair came down in dark chocolate waves that fell around her heart shaped face. She had an elegant nose, cherry red lips and eyes so blue they had to be contacts. The eyes, even though Sam had never seen them before, were strangely familiar. It was Dean who had asked who she was, but her eyes remained on Sam as she spoke.

“My name is Cassandra and I’m from the future,” she told them.

“Yeah, right. Pull the other one, why don’t you.” Dean continued to point the gun at her. Sam was still frozen; he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“It’s true.” Cassandra’s eyes remained on Sam and Dean looked at his brother as if just noticing his statued figure.

“Do you know this chick?” The older Winchester asked.

“Um, I- I don’t know,” Sam stuttered.

“May I come in? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s hot and I’m not exactly dressed to stay cool.” She raised a brow at Sam. Without even realizing it, Sam took a few steps backward. Dean didn’t take his eyes off the woman, didn’t put his gun away either. Cassandra stepped into the motel room, eyes locked with Sam’s. “It didn’t take me that long to find you, Sam and Dean Winchester. Are you already losing your touch?”

“I’m the one with the gun, so I’ll be asking the questions here,” Dean said. “Who are you?”

“The woman in red,” Sam whispered.

“What?” Dean glanced briefly at Sam, before his eyes returned to the woman.

“She’s the woman in red,” Sam spoke up. “From my dreams,” he reminded Dean.

“What? You mean to tell me you’ve been dreaming about this chick and all of a sudden she pops up at our doorstep? That seems a bit suspicious,” Dean muttered that last part out of jealousy. It was very obvious that Sam was entranced by the woman’s beauty. The moment before she’d arrived seemed to be only a faded memory.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying, Dean.” Sam looked to his brother, “You don’t need that.” He nodded at the gun.

“Like hell I don’t.” Dean scoffed.

“If I wanted to hurt you Dean, you would be dead.” The smile that crossed Cassandra’s face made the older Winchester feel a bit uneasy. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

“Why are you here?” Dean questioned.

“I’m here because I need your help,” she answered Dean, but her eyes remained on the younger Winchester. Sam could feel his heart racing, he wondered if anyone else could hear it.

“With what?” Dean glanced between his brother and Cassandra, his jealousy growing.

“I came back to save my father.” She ran a finger across the table at the door, before inspecting the dust.

“Please don’t tell me we’re related.” Dean made a face.

“My father’s name was Castiel.” From the moment she had arrived she had continued to stare at Sam, but when she spoke she looked to Dean. The older Winchester froze and the hands holding his gun shook.

“What did you just say?” Dean needed to hear it again. It was the ‘was’ part that caught him off guard.

“I said: my father’s name was Castiel. He was killed when I was young, but after years of training I was finally able to come back and save him. That’s why I’m here,” Cassandra told him as she leaned back against the wall.

Sam’s: “You’re Castiel’s daughter?” Seemed quiet compared to Dean’s: “Castiel’s dead?”

“Yes.” Cassandra bowed her head, solemnly. “But not yet, not here anyways.”

“How?” Dean asked. He lowered his gun, but didn’t put the safety back on.

“He was killed by Lucifer.” She looked back to Dean, “Tortured for information first.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean hissed, under his breath. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, almost missing it, in shock. Dean was silent for a moment, before he set his gun down on the table by the television. “When?” He asked.

“I don’t know. The spell I used brought me back before he was captured, but both of my parents passed before I was able to understand what happened to them.” Cassandra caught Sam’s eye, “Sam? Are you in there? This is serious.”

“Who had sex with Castiel? Who got pregnant with Castiel?” Dean muttered, not really speaking to anyone.

“Dean, this isn’t the time.” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

“What? I’m genuinely curious.” Dean pulled another face, directing it at his brother.

“My mothers’ name was Meg,” Cassandra told them. Dean choked and Sam sputtered.

“Meg? As in demon Meg?” Dean questioned and she nodded.

“Castiel knocked her up without knowing,” she explained. “He doesn’t know I exist.”

“And the shit just keeps piling on.” Dean ran his hand over his face and let out a loud sigh. He then looked up and called out Castiel’s name. “Cas, it’s important,” Dean whispered. There was a sound of wings flapping and Castiel appeared.

“Dean, I’m busy. What is it?” The angel deadpanned. Dean gestured towards Cassandra, but Castiel barely glanced at her. “And?”

“Cas, meet your daughter, Cassandra,” Sam said. Castiel narrowed his eyes and turned around to face the woman.

“I’m from the future,” the woman said. “I came back to save your life.”

Cas looked back to Dean, “Is this true?” He asked the older Winchester.

“Seems so.” Dean nodded.

Castiel turned back to Cassandra, “A nephilim? I would never have had intercourse with a human,” he said, shaking his head.

“My mothers’ a demon named Meg,” Cassandra told him. “It would have been about nine months ago; my birthday is next week.”

“Is this true, Cas? Did you sleep with Meg?” Dean asked his best friend. Castiel stayed quiet, bowing his head and avoiding eyes. “Christ, Cas. Why did you tell us?”

“It was a one nightstand, Dean. My personal life is none of your business.” The angel scowled at him. Castiel ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“How are we supposed to get in contact with Meg?” Sam asked.

“We’re not. Cassandra came back to save Cas and that’s the only thing we need to worry about,” Dean said.

“Your brother is right, Sam. My mother isn’t a part of this.” Cassandra shook her head, “I’d like to keep her out of harm’s way.”

“Meg? Out of harm’s way?” Dean snorted, “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Cassandra’s eyes bore into Dean’s before he finally looked away.

“Fine,” he said, gruffly. “We will do it your way.”

******

Over the next hour, the four of them devised a plan. Castiel would go back to Heaven and deal with his business before returning to Earth to be protected by the Winchesters. Once Castiel left, the remaining three went out to a diner to get something to eat. Sam barely spoke on the way there and didn’t speak to anybody on the way back. When they got back to the motel Dean pulled his younger brother back outside so he could talk to him privately.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean asked, using a low tone.

“It’s weird,” Sam whispered.

“What is?”

“That Cassandra is the woman from my dreams.” The younger Winchester looked at his brother. “But she doesn’t seem to remember me at all.”

“Why would she?” Dean questioned, “Sure, you dreamed about her but that doesn’t make any less of this weird.”

“Dean.” Sam’s tone made Dean freeze. “It wasn’t just sex.”

“What?” Dean narrowed his eyes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sam looked down and away from his brother as he inhaled deeply.

“I think- I think I might be in love with her,” the younger man confessed. “And to just talk to her casually and feel like strangers... well, it stings a bit.”

Dean was silent for a whole two seconds before he burst out laughing, “You’re kidding me, right? You’ve never met this girl before in your actual life and now you think you’re in love with her? That’s ridiculous!”

“It’s not ridiculous to me.” Sam frowned. “The dreams, they felt so real, it was like she was actually there.”

Dean’s jealousy boiled up within himself, “Well, obviously they weren’t real because she doesn’t remember you,” he snapped. Sam looked at his brother and his frown deepened. “Plus, she’s Castiel’s daughter. I don’t think Cas would be too happy to hear that you’ve been dreaming about his little girl.” Dean raised his brows, smugly. Sam looked down and chewed on the inside of his cheek. His older brother sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just keep this professional until she goes back to whenever she came from.”

Sam raised glossy eyes to meet his brothers’, “Fine.” He then turned and went back inside. Dean ran a hand over his face and let out another sigh, before following his brother inside. The first thing he did was crash into Sam who hadn’t gotten that far across the room. Dean swore under his breath and tried to peek over Sam’s shoulder to see why his younger brother had stopped.

Cassandra was cross-legged and levitating in thin air over Sam’s bed, her eyes were closed. She had changed clothing. She now wore a tight black tank top with dark red shorts, her feet were bare and her red cape floated around her.

Dean instinctively went for his gun, taking the safety off and aiming it at her.

“What the hell are you doing?” He hissed at Cassandra.

“Put the gun away, Dean,” Sam said. He didn’t know why but this act of magic seemed normal to him.

“We should have never let a half demon/ half angel into our-“

“Dean, you’re breaking my concentration.” Cassandra opened her eyes and glared at him, “Pipe down.”

“Why don’t you... pipe down,” Dean said, lamely. Cassandra sighed and floated back down onto Sam’s bed, settling there.

“I was tracking Lucifer,” she told them. “He’s not very easy to find. He’s especially hard to find when I have someone yapping so loudly.”

“Oh.” Dean ran his tongue over his teeth and made a face. “Sorry,” he said. Sam doubted that he meant it though. 

“No magic when we’re around,” Dean told her. “It makes it harder to trust you.”

“Like you haven’t seen Castiel use his abilities?” She raised a brow and smirked.

“Cas is our friend,” Dean spoke out. “We just met you.” Even though there was truth to his older brother’s words; Sam felt like he’d known this woman for weeks.

“We should get some sleep.” Cassandra sighed and got to her feet. “Are you boys going to make me sleep on the couch?”

“No, of course not.” Sam shook his head, “You can have my bed,” he offered.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him in a way that made Dean feel protective over his baby brother.

“Sam will bunk with me,” Dean blurted, suddenly.

“Sounds good.” Cassandra got tucked into Sam’s bed and rolled over without another word. The Winchester’s shared a look before getting ready for bed.

“You better not hog the covers,” Sam joked, once they were settled. He didn’t receive a verbal answer, because he got a physical one. Dean rolled over and pressed his front against Sam’s back side. The younger Winchester could feel his brothers’ semi-hard on against his ass. “Dean?” Sam whispered; he wasn’t sure if Cassandra was asleep or not. Dean ground against him, his hand cupping Sam’s hip. “What are you doing?” Sam asked, quietly.

“I’ve been waiting for this all night,” came Dean’s gruff reply against his ear. “Don’t you remember? You came onto me.”

“Dean, is now really the right time?”

“It’s the perfect time.” Dean licked up the side of his younger brothers’ neck, causing Sam to shudder.

“What about Cassandra?” The longer haired man whispered.

“What about her?” Dean sucked on Sam’s neck and his younger brother moaned.

“We’ll wake her,” Sam said.

“Maybe if you shut up, we won’t.” Dean slid his left hand forward over Sam’s hip until he was gripping his little brothers’ cock. He groped it through Sam’s sweatpants and his brother arched back against him with a soft whimper. 

“Dean,” Sam moaned. “Please.” Dean continued to stroke Sam over his sweatpants before sliding his hand inside of them.

He chuckled, “You’ve been holding out on me, have you little brother? So big. I can’t wait to have my mouth wrapped around you,” he whispered into Sam’s ear. The younger man moaned a bit louder this time and bucked his hips. Dean rubbed his thumb against his brother’s slit, picking up some of the pre-cum. He then brought his hand out and up to his mouth to taste it. “You taste so good, baby,” Dean said, lowly. He then flipped Sam onto his back and slid under the covers.

“Wait! Dean, we can’t!” Sam hissed at him. His older brother ignored him and pulled down his pants.

“Just a taste,” Dean told him before sucking Sam’s erection into his mouth. The older Winchester bobbed his head and Sam found himself unable to move, let alone stop him. Dean deep throated him with expertise that was surprisingly amazing. Sam slid a hand into his brother’s hair and tugged a bit, trying to gain some control of the situation. Dean leaned his body back and sucked on the head of Sam’s cock, teasing him. The younger Winchester grumbled and bucked his hips, trying to get more- more... well, Sam really wasn’t sure what he wanted more off. 

“Dean, please,” he whispered. “I need more.” He felt Dean grin around his penis before he began to lick both sides of Sam’s member. The older man swirled his tongue around his brother’s slit, before pressing said tongue right up against it.

“You taste so good, baby brother,” Dean said with a satisfied sigh. “I wonder how your big cock will feel inside me. Wouldn’t you like that, Sammy?”

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, “Please, Dean. I want you to ride me.” All thought of disturbing Cassandra went out the window as Dean positioned himself and then slid down on his younger brother’s dick. He began to ride him, slowly.

“So big, Sammy. I could fuck you all night long,” Dean said, grinning down at him wildly as he sped up. Sam let out a louder moan and bucked his hips with his brother’s rhythm. 

“Shh, baby boy, we don’t want to wake your brother,” Cassandra said, sounding like silk. Sam sat up, awake suddenly. Dean was asleep next to him on the bed, whereas Cassandra was gone. The sun came in brightly through the windows, making Sam wonder how much of last night had been a dream and how much had been real.

“Dean.” Sam shook his brother, “Dean, wake up!”

Dean groaned and grumbled something before rolling over and blinking up at him, “What the hell?” He sat straight up and almost fell out of the bed. “What the fuck are you doing in my bed?”

“You told me to sleep with you last night, because of Cassandra.” Sam frowned.

“Are you drunk?” Dean got out of bed and stood at the far corner of the room. “Who‘s Cassandra?”

“Very funny, Dean.” Sam scoffed, “I knew you didn’t like her.”

“Didn’t like who?” A wide-eyed Dean looked around the room, “Is she hiding under your bed?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The younger Winchester made a face.

“Oh? I’m being ridiculous? I’m not the one who crawled into my brother’s bed last night, when you have a perfectly good bed right there.” Dean gestured.

“Cassandra was sleeping there,” Sam told him.

“Again with this Cassandra chick? I don’t know who that is Sam, have you lost your marbles or something?” Dean began to get dressed. Sam got to his feet and came around the bed.

“Don’t you remember anything from last night?” He asked.

“I drove two hours to get here, we grabbed food from a diner then you passed out on your own bed when we got back. I don’t remember giving you an invitation to violate my privacy, Sam. Not cool.” Dean shook his head and pulled his jacket on.

“Violate your privacy? You’re the one that tried to fuck me last night,” Sam realized how much of a mistake that was saying it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Dean snorted, “Now I know you’ve lost it. You’re my brother Sam and that’s disgusting. You’re disgusting.” He went to the door and opened it.

“Where are you going?” Sam questioned.

“I’m hungry,” Dean said. “Don’t wait up.” The older Winchester slammed the door behind him.

Sam sat on the side of his bed, slouching. He didn’t understand anything. Was Cassandra real or just in his dreams? Or what about the stuff with his brother, had all that been a dream too? He sighed and got to his feet before getting dressed. 

“Sam,” Castiel’s voice startled him, causing him to jump.

“Cas! You can’t keep doing that,” Sam scolded, before he ran a hand through his hair.

“We have a problem, Sam,” Castiel said.

“What is it?”

The angel bowed his head for a moment before looking back up to the taller man and speaking: “It’s Lucifer, Sam. He’s coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hoped you liked it!  
> And any feedback or criticism is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry to the people who have been waiting for something to read but welcome back! Any feedback or criticism is welcomed.


End file.
